The primary objective of this clinical trial is to compare the differential reduction in BP in 250 inner city underserved hypertensive black men, 18-49 years of age; the age/sex/race group with HBP which continues to be the most poorly diagnosed, treated and studied and which suffers disproportionately from premature hypertension related complications. The 2 arm trial tests the effectiveness of a comprehensive educational, behavioral, and treatment HBP control program provided by a nurse practitioner and community health worker compared to usual medical care available within the community. The intervention lasts 24 months. All men will be seen at baseline, and 12 and 24 months for interviews, BP measurement and blood and urine tests (as well as cardiac assessment per ancillary study protocol: W. Post, PI). Progress-to-date: As of 11-30-96 we have screened 141 men and randomized 63 men in the Phase II study. From 12/95 to 9/96 we followed 23 men in the Phase I cohort. Future Plans: To recruit the remaining subjects and carry out the Phase II intervention.